Walking Out of a Nightmare Part 1
by Annie McFee
Summary: New pilots come for relena. Can she and the g-boys save the peace the worked so hard for?. Some swearing, not much. R
1. Default Chapter Title

Walking Out of a Nightmare

By: Chelsea Yuy

Chapter 1: Rumors

Lady Une walked down to her office. It had been a year since the last major attack. But she knew the peace, that they all worked so hard to get, would soon, fade away.

She stepped into her office, to be greeted by Four teenaged girls. Two were sitting in the chairs in front of her desk. While the other two stood leaning against opposite walls. 

"How can I help you girls?" Lady Une asked

"They wouldn't let us speak to Relena Peacecraft. So we came here. We need to speak to her, its very important." The girl with red hair stated flatly

"Well, first I need your names and back round." Lady Une said softly

The four girls exchanged some glances, but agreed to do it. "Carley Mouri, age: 17, parents: dead, siblings: none, Trainer: Dr.J, Gundam: Draco." The girl with blond hair replied, she wore khaki capris, a white tank top, and sneakers. Her blond hair was in a French braid.

"Blake Sanada, age: 17, parents: Living in Japan, siblings: none, Trainer: Dr.J, Gundam: Saturn." The White hair girl stated, She had on jean shorts, a red tube top, and sandals. Her hair was in a high ponytail.

"Tess Date, age: 17, Parents: dead. Siblings: dead, Trainer: Dr.J, Gundam: Triko." The green hair girl said. She wore jeans and black T-shirt, which said BRAT, in bold letters, and sneakers. Her hair was in a claw clip.

"And Eve Hashiba, age: 17, parents: dead, siblings: none, Trainer: Dr.J, Gundam: Mortania." She had a light shade of blue hair. She wore black jeans, a purple crop top, and sandals. Her hair was down.

"Your all gundam pilots?" Lady Une asked in disbelief

"Yes, and so will Relena." Eve answered

"Relena Peacecraft is not a pilot who fights! She's the Vice Foreign Minister! What would the government think?" Lady Une would not allow this no matter what.

"We were all princess of our respected kingdoms and we all wanted peace! Dr.J already asked her and she said she would think about it! Not to be rude, but why do you choose her future?" Blake was pissed of more then Lady Une 

Before Lady Une spoke up Eve finished what they had to say, "Please we just have to find out her answer."

"I'll have someone bring her here." Lady Une gave in. She told her secretary that she need the gundam pilots to bring Relena Peacecraft, to her office for a brief meeting. The secretary did as she was told. She walked down the hall to Quatre's office cause it was where all five were usually at. She knocked on the door. Quatre called for her to come in. She stepped in to see them watching football.

"Ms. Jones, how can I help you?" Quatre asked 

"Lady Une, wants you to escort Ms. Relena here for a brief meeting."

"Tell her, Relena will be there in a half hour."

She nodded and left.

The gundam pilots left head quarters and went to get Relena. They got back to the head quarters, in record time, with Duo driving. Relena walked into Lady Une's office with the pilots. She saw the girls and knew what the meeting was about.

"Ms.Relena have you made your decision?" Tess asked

"Yes, and I will help you."

"What! Ms.Relena who will take over for you? Millardo's dead!" Lady Une argued

"I have to do this. I thought long and hard about this. If the rumors are right, I have to fight!" Relena said calmly

"Fine. I'll have Noin say something for you."

Through out the whole debate the gundam pilots didn't know what was going one. They didn't show it on their faces, but thought it. Their thoughts were broken with Blake's remark.

"Well Relena, lets get going. You still need to be trained and you need to get use to your gundam." They were about to leave, but the guys blocked them.

"She ain't going anywhere." Heero said in his monotone voice

"Heero get out of the way." Lady Une ordered, "two months, that's all you got."

"We'll be back, by then." The five girls left

"You just let her go! We were suppost to protect her! And you let her become a GUNDAM PILOT!!" Duo yelled the last to words

"She can protect herself and the world now. This was her choice not mine." Lady Une said, "She'll be back in two months and then you and those five girls will team up, if need be, to defeat the new threat."

The gundam pilots left to get information on the girls.

Two months later, Relena and the four girls came back, each wearing jeans and a T-shirt. They walked into Lady Une's office to see Noin and the gundam pilots with her.

"I'm glad you girls could make it. Boys this is Carley, Tess, Blake, and Eve. You girls already know the pilots, from Dr.J. Am I right?" Lady Une introduced 

"Yes." Eve answered the question

"The rumors that went around were here, were true. They're called the nightmares. The leader is James Nemistil, a young ex-OZ official, out for revenge. Their base is in India. You all must go and stop their base. Here is some more information on them." Noin handed Carley a folder

"All you gundams are in the hanger. Go today some time. But make sure you get the base destroyed." Lady Une stated as they left 

All ten of them were walking down the hall to hanger, as Carley read the information. " Yada, yada, yada, here we go! Second in command is Dorothy Cataloni(sp?). Same age as us. Um…offered to work there to take revenge on the gundam pilots and some other shit on her."

"Did you say Dorothy Cataloni?" Relena asked

"Yeah, did you know her?" 

"Yeah, She was one of my best friends." Relena pushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Wow! Best Friend gone bad." Eve stated as they reached the hanger.

Relena's gundam was named Mako. As she boarded she remembered what she was taught for this mission. **Don't let you feelings get in your way.** Dr.J had told her. This was her first real mission and she didn't want to blow it. She locked on the location and they were off.

I don't own Gundam wing. But I do own Carley, Tess, Eve, Blake, and James. 

Sorry I left it there but my fingers were getting tired. Next part will be up soon. Please Review.

Love ya,

Chelsea 


	2. Walking Out of a Nightmare

Walking Out of a Nightmare

By: Chelsea Yuy

Chapter 2: Carley Misfortunes

The gundam pilots landed 8 miles from the base. They setup camp. They then saw mobile suits came out of a secret entrance from under the sand. 

"That's where they come out of! Dr.J said it was hidden. Now all we have to do is get in side. But how?" Carley sat and pondered

"Lets wait till tomorrow, to attack. And form a plan tonight." Heero stated flatly

"Fine, tomorrow." They all agreed and went to bed

The next morning, Relena was the first to wake up. She sat and watched as the sunrise. She returned to camp, to see the rest of them up. They had formed their plan last night. Relena, Quatre, Duo, and Carley would go and sneak in first as soldiers from another base. They would then load the information onto a disk. Return back to camp and Heero and Wufei would blow up the base.

After breakfast, they headed out. They knocked out four guards and took the uniforms. They headed to the control room, where the Commander was. Duo told him their commands from their previous leader. They were accepted because the guy was a total flake. They stayed while he went. 

Quatre loaded all the files on them and contacted Heero they would be out in 30 min. and to get ready to attack. As they ran past the cells. Guards started to run after them and shoot. Carley was shot in the back of the leg twice. She tried to run, but it was useless. She made the others run ahead of her.

"Go with out me!" She ordered the other three.

"No! You can make it. It's just a little farther." Relena urged her

"I'll slow you three down, go before they catch you!" The three pilots left, saying a silent prayer that she would make it out of the explosion.

They got out with only a few scraps and scratches. They got far enough were they wouldn't feel the effect of the explosion. They saw Heero's and Wufei's gundams flying to the base. But in that time, Duo made a choice, which could end his life, total.

"I'm going back." He started walking to the base

"Duo are you crazy?! You could get killed!" Relena yelled to him

"Don't worry! You can count on me coming back with Carley." He then turn to run to the base

Duo got to the base just as Heero and Wufei did. He ran inside, and checked every cell. He couldn't find her. This was bad. He had less then 2 min. to find her or they would be dead. Finally, He found her on a cot in one of the room. He broke the door and picked her up.

"Duo…" She said as she passed out

'I have to get her out before its to late.' He thought as he ran through the halls. Duo looked out the window and saw Heero ready to fire, along with Wufei. 'Not good.' He reached the door and ran to where Relena and Quatre were waiting. Then there was an explosion.

"Duo! You could have gotten killed!" Relena yelled

"I'll deal with you later! We have to help Carley." He laid her on the ground and looked at her leg.

"She has to go to a hospital. She loss to much blood." Quatre looked at her leg

They got back to the base just as Nataku and Wing 0 landed. Heero and Wufei jumped out of the cockpits. They walked to the others. They saw Quatre on his cell phone and duo praying. Relena and the girls sat around Carley and tried to stop her bleeding. They had gotten the bullets out, but couldn't stitch her up, at least not in these conditions.

"What's with you people?" Heero asked 

"Carley's hurt bad. Two bullets hit her in the leg. We got the bullets out but she lost too much blood in the process." Relena explained, "She 's unconscious, meaning she could die if she doesn't wake up."

Quatre had gotten of the phone when Relena was explaining everything. He truly felt sorry for the girl. He looked at Duo, who had his back to them. '**The must like her.**' Quatre thought. He walked over to him and sat next to him.

"Duo, it wasn't your fault." Quatre tried to comfort him

"If she came with us or I got to her sooner, this wouldn't have happen." Duo lowered his head

"I wasn't your fault." Relena sat next to him

"How can you say that when you yelled at me not to get her?" He glared at her

"Carley has always taken the pain, when the others and I couldn't. So I figured she'd get out of there alive and she will live." She patted his shoulder

"Here's some good news though; Miss. Noin is sending a shuttle. Carley will be sent to the nearest hospital." Quatre announced

"How long will it take to get here?" Relena asked 

"An hour or two."

"Quatre, she may not make it by then." Relena said sorrowfully 

"If you say who she really is, then she will make it." Duo stated 

"Let's just hope." Relena prayed 

The shuttle came an hour later. Unfortunately, Carley was still unconscious. The other took their gundams. Duo was also bringing Carley's gundam. They reached the hospital. Just as the doctor came out to look for them. His face had a grim look. 


	3. Walking Out of a Nightmare {part 3}

Walking Out of a Nightmare

By: Chelsea Yuy

Chapter 3: Dorothy's First Appearance 

They looked at the doctor's grim face. A look of fear crossed over Duo's face. He knew that something bad was coming. So he prepared for the worse.

"Are you the one's that brought Carley in?" The doctor asked

"Yes! Now tell us what's wrong with her?!" Blake shouted

"Come into my office." He led the nine pilots into his office.

"We're here, now tell us!" Tess ordered

"She has to have her right leg amputated." The doctor said simple. "From her knee down."

"Can you do anything?" Relena asked

"We can give her a prosthetic leg. This new thing just came in, when the leg is put on, the skin will grow to look like her real skin."

"Will it leave a scar?" Duo asked

"No. Many have tried it and the results are good."

"Can we see her?" Eve asked

"Room 2915, but only for a few minutes, she's asleep."

They decided that Relena, Eve, Tess, and Blake should go see Carley, while he guys waited outside. Duo wanted to protest but kept his mouth shut. As they peered through the window, all the girls had on a small smile. A half hour passed and the girls said their last good-byes to Carley.

"How is she?" Duo asked, as they walked down the hall.

"OK. She wants to get the prosthetic leg. She just wants this all to be over." Eve replied 

"How long will she be in the hospital?" Quatre asked 

"About two months. Then she'll have to get some physical therapy. So about three months." Relena wiped a tear away and they walked out of the hospital.

The next month the nightmares had appeared less and less. They knew it was a trap. But they couldn't do anything about it. After every battle, the girls would go to the hospital to see Carley or their rooms. They had become very depressed and solemn. They talked only when talked to and ate when needed. 

One night, a figure crept through the halls of the base. She went to the hanger and walked up to the gundam Mortania. She got in and flew off. She had been doing this for the past two weeks. She would go to a secluded place and think and pray. She wished every night that the war was over and she wished that this had never happen to her. She left at twelve and return at two or three in the morning.

Relena had seen Eve leave for the past week, and soon became worried. So she followed her. She boarded her gundam and flew after her. She found her friend in a secluded place. Relena got out of her gundam and walked to where her friend was sitting. She sat down next to Eve, who hadn't realized Relena was next to her.

"Eve what are you doing out here?" Relena asked softly

Eve looked up startled and replied, "Thinking and praying. Praying that Carley will get better and that this war will stop." She bit her lip trying to stop the tears.

"We all do. But this new leg thing will help her and soon she'll be back with us." Relena said while trying to stop her own tears, "We should get back to the base, before everyone starts to worry." Relena stood up and helped Eve up.

"You're right. Let's get back." They walked back to their gundams.

As they got into their gundams, Eve saw mobile suits headed their way. They got ready to fight. As the mobile suits got closer they stopped midway. A screen appeared in both Eve's and Relena's gundam.

"Hello Miss. Relena. Long time no see. And I see you dropped the whole peace idea and came into the war as a soldier. Now we can have a real match. But it isn't even since you have Eve on your side. So here's the deal you and me fight, while Little Eve here fights these mobile suits." Dorothy suggested

"Deal." Relena said with no emotion in her voice.

"Relena! Are you crazy?!" Eve yelled 

" Just don't get in the way. When all the suits are destroyed go back t o the base. Don't come looking for me, I'll come back on my own."

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me. I have some things to work out with Dorothy here."

"Fine." 

Eve flew to where the suits were waiting for her. She took out her double light sabers and slashed at them. There were at least one hundred suits. Taking them to the sky where she would have more room to fight.

Back on the ground Relena and Dorothy where waiting for the right moment to attack. Dorothy made the first move. She took out her laser gun and charged at Relena. Relena moved and took out her own light saber and attacked. This Battle would be the mark at where the first battle lay.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A.N: I'm not to good at battle scenes so the next chapter should include the battle between Dorothy and Relena. And if you review tell me who should pair up. One thing is I already have Relena with Quatre. I have nothing against Heero and Relena being a couple. I luv reading Heero and Relena stories, but I can see Relena and Quatre paired up. Please review. 

Luv,

Chelsea Yuy


	4. Walking Out of a Nightmare {part 4}

Walking Out of a Nightmare

By: Chelsea Yuy

Chapter 4: 

As Eve finished off the last of the mobile suits, she watched as Relena and Dorothy went at it. Relena looked like she was winning, when Dorothy sent to missals at her. But Relena moved too late and her gundam flew backwards. Eve was about to head to Relena's gundam, when Relena appeared on her screen.

"Go back! You're done fighting." Relena ordered weakly

"Relena you're hurt! How can I just leave you here?"

"I said I would come back on my own." Relena cut the link and headed back into battle.

'That girl is going to get killed.' Eve flew her gundam back to the hanger just as the sun came up over the hills.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Eve got back to the base and walked right into her room. She never noticed the looks she got from the other pilots. Blake lightly knocked on the door. No answer. She knocked again, but louder. Still no answer. So she walked in to see Eve on her laptop, with headphones on. Blake lifted the ear and yelled in.

"HELLO!! ANYONE HOME?!!"

Eve snapped her head and turned to look at Blake, who had on a small smirk. "What the hell was that for?"

"I knocked twice. There was no answer. So I came in here to see you on your laptop." Blake replied innocently.

"Bitch." Eve muttered.

"What was that? I didn't hear you?"

"Bitch!" Eve yelled, as Tess walked in.

"Hey!" Tess took it the wrong way

"Not you, Blake! Dumbass." Eve replied

"Anyway, have you guys seen Relena?" Tess asked

"No, why?" Blake asked

"Her and me were suppose to go check out the base Quatre, Duo, Carley, and she destroyed." 

"She should be back soon." Eve turned back to her laptop, 'I hope'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Relena and Dorothy were still going at it when the sun came up. Relena, was about to make her final shot when, Dorothy pulled away.

"We'll finish this later, Peacecrap." Dorothy flew off.

"Sure we will Catalonia. And its Peacecraft!" Relena whispered, as she flew off to her own base.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Quatre and Heero were in the hanger, when Relena flew her gundam in. It was in need of a major repair. Relena got out of the gundam and limped toward the door. But she couldn't pass Quatre and Heero without being noticed.

"Relena are you ok?" Quatre asked

"I'm fine Quatre." She replied with a strained voice.

"You don't look fine." Heero said in his monotone voice.

"Well I am! So don't stress out over it!" She limped out of the hanger.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Eve walked down the hall worried out of her mind for Relena. It was around two thirty and Relena was still gone. "Where is--" Eve was cut off when she saw Relena limping down the hall to her room. "Relena!" Eve called as she ran to her friend.

Relena turned her head when she heard her name being called.

"What?"

"I thought you were dead or close to it." 

"Well.... Here I am safe and sound." Relena was about to walk in her room but stopped. "Next time I try and act like the hero, stop me."

Eve started to laugh, "Sure Lena." Relena walked into her room while Eve went to the kitchen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

James watched as Dorothy retreated from the battle. He walked back to his car and headed back to the base. He was going to have a long talk with Dorothy. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


End file.
